Remembering a Fallen Hero
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: For a lot of people Memorial Day is about special sales in stores, a day off of work & BBQs, but for many others it's about remembering a hero


**Remembering a Fallen Hero**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For a lot of people Memorial Day is about special sales in stores, a day off of work & BBQs, but for many others it's about remembering a hero**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jayden was sitting in his room looking through an old photo album. He missed the days he had before the family business got in the way. He loved being a samurai but always wondered what a normal civilian life would've been like. He closed the book and went into the kitchen for a snack. When he walked in Mike and Mia were putting away beef patties and hot dogs.

"Is that all you guys got from the grocery store?" Jayden asked.

"No," Mia answered. "we also got some soda and chips."

"I can't believe Ji let you guys get that stuff without getting healthy stuff."

"Tomorrow's Memorial Day and we're going to party!"

"What?"

"We're gonna grill up some hot dogs and burgers and blast music. It's gonna be great,"

"Is partying all you think about Mike?" Jayden asked.

"No, I'm also thinking about using the extra day off of school to play video games or go to the movies, either way it's going to be something fun." Jayden rolled his eyes and left the kitchen having lost his appetite. "Was it something I said?" Mike asked Mia.

Mia shrugged. "You know how he is about days off, whether it's from training or school."

"Yeah, you're right. Hopefully he'll cheer up in time for tomorrow. Nobody wants a grumpy person at their party."

The next day everyone was preparing the food and the grill, everyone except for Jayden. He was sitting in the living room. He loved his friends but didn't like that they got the wrong idea about the entire holiday.

Emily sat next to Jayden and kissed his cheek. "Hey Jayden,"

"Hey Emily, did you and Mia have fun at the sales?"

"Not really, they were so crowded we didn't even bother."

"Then what's in your shopping bag?"

"I bought a picture frame."

Jayden raised an eyebrow. "A picture frame? I would've expected you to guy clothes or shoes."

"I have enough clothes and shoes here,"

"Then why did you get a picture frame?"

Emily pulled a 4x6 picture out of her purse and showed it to Jayden. "My mom sent me a picture of me and Serena with our cousin Ron when we were little. He died in Iraq about two years ago."

"I'm sorry,"

"Thanks, I really miss him. He was like a big brother. I'm going to put it in the frame and set it on my dresser.

"You know, so far you're the only one that's really celebrating the day the way it should be."

"What do you mean?"

"Memorial Day isn't about parades, shopping or having BBQs. It's about remembering and honoring the people who gave their lives so we could live, people like your cousin and…" Jayden trailed off and closed his eyes holding back tears.

"People like your dad…" Emily said softly.

Jayden nodded. "Yeah, he didn't fight in the army but he _did _die in battle."

Emily hugged Jayden. "How about you get some flowers and visit his grave?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course, just let me put my picture in the frame really quick."

Together Emily and Jayden headed to the flower shop. They got a small arrangement with each of the ranger colors and Jayden lead the way to the grave. Ji and the previous samurai rangers made sure to bury the red samurai in a private place for Jayden to visit. He was buried in the woods near the house under a tree where Jayden and his father built a tree house.

"How come your dad wasn't buried in the cemetery?" Emily asked.

"When dad wasn't training me he'd bring me here. We built that tree house and camp out on the weekends."

Emily smiled. "Sounds like you had a lot of happy memories here."

"I did, but over the years it got harder to come here." The walked to the head stone and set the flowers in front of it. "Hey dad, I'm sorry I haven't come by lately, it just gets harder every time I have to say goodbye." He took Emily's hand in his. "I wish you were here to meet Emily, she and I have been dating for the last two months."

"Mr. Shiba, Jayden has grown into a great man and a great samurai. Whether you know it or not that's because of you. I'm sure you're very proud of him." Emily looked at Jayden and smiled. "I know I am."

For a while Jayden and Emily sat in the tree house and they exchanged stories, Jayden about his father and Emily about her cousin. When they figured the others would wonder where they were they decided to head back to the house. When they got back all the food was ready and everyone was ready to eat.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Kevin asked.

"We just went on a short walk into the woods." Jayden said.

"You okay Jayden?" Mike asked.

"You seemed a bit upset yesterday," Mia added.

"Yeah I'm okay."

Everyone sat down and Antonio held up his glass. "I'd like to propose a toast to great friends,"

Emily lifted her glass, "To family," She added.

Jayden lifted his glass as well. "To fallen heroes everywhere, today they are remembered but tomorrow they won't be forgotten," The others lifted their glasses and toasted with them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I dedicate this to my dear friend Taylor who died in Iraq in 2009, you'll never be forgotten**


End file.
